Dr Kepner's Inappropriate Dream
by DevastatingLoveLetters
Summary: April Kepner has a very unexpected dream.


**Author's Note:**** So this idea just hit me after I got done with writing chapter 2 of 'Lie To Me'. It is a rated M story and there are graphic scenes so please if you are younger then 18 DO NOT READ and if you just don't like stories like this then please click on the back button. I wanted to get this story out of my mind because I already know that if I didn't write it, it'd interfere with my thoughts on 'Lie To Me'. So yeah I hope you guys like this story. I'd love your feedback so please review. And yeah well here is the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Grey's Anatomy, nor do I own any of the characters, HOWEVER I do own this story. I hope you like it! NOW on with the story! **

**Dr. Kepner's Inappropriate Dream**

_By: Melody Martinez_

_It was a typical morning. She had got up early so she could be the first in the shower. She rushed to the bathroom as quietly as she could, shut the door behind her, and locked the door behind her. She walked to the sink and proceeded to brush her teeth. After rinsing her mouth the appropriate three times, she decided she better hurry into the shower, the others would be waking up any moment now. She slipped off her clothes and opened the sliding door to the shower and stepped in. She turned the shower on and was greeted with a blast of cold water, well at least she was wide awake now. Soon after the cold water started to warm and before she knew it the entire room was steamed up. She was rinsing the shampoo out of her hair when she heard the bathroom door click open. She listened for a moment to make sure she heard right, but after a moment she dismissed the noise and continued on getting the rest of the shampoo out of her hair. It must have been well she was listening to the noise when a small drip of water containing some shampoo chemicals leaked into her right eye. "Ouch!" she closed her eyes tight as she turned so her face was being completely hit by the rushing water. "Here, let me help you." She let out a low yelp and turned around with wide eyes, completely forgetting the sting in her right one. There in front of her stood a completely gorgeous, completely nude Jackson Avery, with that perfect smile, looking down at her. She stepped back, only to have her back be pressed softly against the knob of the shower. "Umm, Jackson, what do you think you're doing?" She swallowed hard, not sure of what was going on, and of course at that very moment her stupid eye decided to sting some more. She lifted her right hand to cover her eye well trying to keep her left one focused on Jackson's face. "I'm trying to help you. Let me see your eye." He took the small step towards her and even though she was in a hot, steamy shower, she could feel the heat radiating off of Jackson's body. She felt this tingly feeling start from her feet and surge up her legs and spine. The tingle also concentrated on her most sensitive area. She tightened her legs together, scared and ashamed of what she was feeling and worried that Jackson would notice exactly what she was feeling. She was right, he did. His smile grew when he seen her clench her legs together. She pressed herself further into the knob of the shower and whimpered when her upper back touched the cold wall of the shower. "Jackson, this isn't right." His left hand first rested on her hip and slowly slid up her side, but before it could graze the sides of her breast he removed it and rested it on the crook of her neck. He then continued to slide it up to her hand that rested on her eye. He removed her hand and leaned closer to her. "Open your eye," he whispered. She obliged, but opening it only made the sting worse, so she quickly squeezed it shut again. He shifted closer to her and she lost all the breath in her lungs. His entire body was pressed against her and she could feel his erection pressing against her inner thigh. If she shifted just a tiny bit she knew she could get it to make contact in the only spot she was longing for it to be. She bit her bottom lip and looked up into his eyes he smiled and leaned forward and blew in her eye he then gently rubbed his finger over her eyelid so she could close her eye and just let the sting subside. Honestly, she completely forgot about the sting, it was actually gone now, but who was she to push this man away from her. She finally opened her eyes again after a moment, and once she did she was completely lost in Avery's beautiful blue eyes. He smiled at her and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll take care of you April. I promise." She was completely lost for words, all she could manage to do was nod her head and squeak out a low "Uh-huh", before Jackson closed the gap between them and kissed her. It started off soft and sweet, like he was waiting for a signal from April on whether he could keep going or stop. She leaned into him more causing friction between their lower halves. April moaned quietly and Jackson couldn't help, but smile. "It'll all be worth it April. I'm gonna treat you right and make sure that this is just as good for you as it will be for me." She responded to this by kissing him, but with more urgency. She had both arms draped over his shoulders, well his right hand rested on her hip and his left rested just below her right breast. He slid his right hand around her to her lower back and brought her tighter against him. She could feel how much he wanted her, and to be honest, it kind of scared her. She was virgin and she just didn't know if she could take HIM. He noticed her hesitation and pulled back from her, "Do you want to stop?" She looked him in the eyes and couldn't help but smile, "No." He smiled back at her and recaptured her lips in another stunning kiss. __**'This man really has no flaws.' **__She seriously believed this now. She could find nothing wrong with Dr. Avery. This man was perfect in every way. She felt his hands slid down to the back of her thighs and before she knew it she was being lifted into the air, not once breaking their kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled back to get some air and Jackson took this opportunity to do some exploring. He moved so her back was against the wall adjacent from the one she was just against. He trialed kisses along the side of her neck and when he got to the base he sucked hard on her collarbone. She moaned loudly in pleasure and he smirked. He found a hot spot. He continued the kisses around to the other side of her neck, but this time instead of just sucking on her collarbone like on the other side, he bite down on it. She thrust her hips forward and leaned her head back against the wall, giving Jackson more access. He let his tongue slide over the area he just bit and then traced a soft butterfly kiss over it as well. That would leave a mark. "Ohmm…Jackson…" Was all April could manage to huff out. Jackson slowly sucked and kissed his way down to the crevice of her breasts. He then looked up at her to make sure she was ready for what was next. She looked down into his eyes and swallowed then nodded her head, giving him the okay to go on. He took her left breast in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the erect peak of her nipple. He then lightly bit down on it and was rewarded with another thrust and moan. She liked the bites. It thrilled her. He smiled, he liked that. He continued working on his magic on her left breast well his left hand massaged her right breast. He gave her one last bite on her left breast before he let his mouth travel to the right one. He flicked her nipple with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucked on it. He nibbled on it slightly and a loud moan escaped April bruised pink lips. Her breathing was labored and she was having a hard time focusing on anything. Her entire mind was just screaming in pleasure and they hadn't even really got down to the real pleasurable stuff yet. He kissed his way back up April's chest and neck. He looked her in the eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. He unwrapped her legs from his waist and set her back on her feet. He still stood against her just not as tightly and she found herself already missing that closeness. His breathing was a little rushed too, but nothing like how hers is. He moved his head so his lips where beside her right ear. She could feel his breath hit her ear and travel down her neck and over her spine. She shivered. He kissed her ear before whispering, "This is all about you April. I'm gonna make sure you never forget this." That's when she felt his hand slide across her inner left thigh. __**'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god'**__, was all her mind could think of. He moved his face so his lips where just inches away from her lips. "This might hurt some, but I promise the pain will go away and it'll feel good. It'll help for later on as well." He said it so softly, so sweetly that it nearly broke her heart. She nodded her head and he smiled at her reassuringly. His fingers lightly brushed against her core and she flinched out of reflex. His smile grew and he planted a light kiss upon her lips. She brought her hands up so the rested against his nicely sculpted shoulders and braced herself for what was to come. She didn't even realize she closed her eyes in anticipation, until she heard him say, "Open your eyes. Just look at me, okay?" A soft, "Okay," escaped her mouth. And before she could even register what happened, he slid a finger into her warm, wet core. It stung some, but it was a good kind of feeling, or maybe it was just because it was Jackson who was doing it that made it good. He kissed her as he lightly wiggled his finger inside her. He wanted her to get used to it, before he put another finger in. He started pumping that one finger in and out of her. Her breathing became rougher and her head dropped back against the wall. He kissed down her neck, lovingly. She felt the tears reach her eyes, not because of pain, no this was far from pain, but because for once in her life she felt loved. She slowly started rocking her hips against his finger and he took this as the sign to slip another finger in. When he slipped the second finger in, she gasped. She never knew it could feel this good. His kisses against her became more hectic, frantic. She could feel his erection twitch against her inner thigh. She looked at him and he looked back, she smiled shyly at him before she let his hand slowly trail down his chest and stomach. She stopped just above his shaft and lightly scratched that skin. He groaned and leaned forward to capture her lips with his. She slid her hand down the rest of the way and let her hand slide from the base of his penis all the way to the tip. She could feel the heat radiating off of it and also the pre-cum that leaked out of the tip. He was absolutely beautiful and she was just amazed that she could love someone as much as she loved this man. She never thought she could love EVERYTHING about a person, like she did with Avery. He pulled back from their kiss and she looked him in the eyes, she always loved his eyes, but as she looked at them now, just gleaming with so much love, so much passion, she knew that she never loved them as much as she loved them now. "Are you ready for this?" His voice was so deep and loving, there was no way she could turn back now. "Yes." He smiled and kissed her again before he positioned himself at her entrance. They where just about to become one when there was a loud banging on the door. _

_**(BANG, BANG, BANG!)**_

"APRIL WAKE UP!" April lifted her head and looked at the door that lead out her room. _'Ughh.. It was just a dream.'_ She sat up on bed and shook her head. She never had dreams like that. Why now? "Hey April, you okay? Open the door." Perfect. Just the person she wanted to talk to…NOT. "Hold on Jackson. I'll be right there." She quickly got up and made her way to her dresser. She always slept in her underwear and a shirt. It was just the most comfortable thing to her, but it didn't mean she wanted all the other's to know. She looked down and noticed her underwear where wet from that surprisingly very vivid and very realistic dream last night. She felt so guilty. How could she even dream like that and especially about Avery. Yeah, the guy was gorgeous and all, but it was still her best friend! She sighed and let the thought go for now. She grabbed a new set of underwear and a pair of pajama pants and threw them on. She opened the door and was surprised to see Jackson still standing there, waiting for her.

"Is everything okay, April? I mean, usually you're the first person up and, well, today you're the last. You have a rough time getting to sleep last night, or something?" She couldn't help but smile at his concern. She shook her and laughed lightly, "Nope, everything's fine. Don't worry about it. Just woke up late today." He smiled and nodded his head, "Well alright then. Come on we gotta hurry and get ready or we'll get left behind. He turned around and walked toward the bathroom that Alex, Lexie, Jackson, and she, all shared.

She watched as he walked away. Images from last nights dream crossed her mind. She instantly shook her head and sighed before following Jackson down the hall toward the bathroom. This was definitely going to be a problem.

**Author's Note:**** Well here is story number 2. I don't plan to make this story long especially 'cause my other story is also in the makings. I just had to write this story though! The idea hit me after I finished chapter 2 of '****Lie To Me****' and well I was washing my face. Haha odd? Yes. But anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this even though it is rated M and a lemon story. It wasn't THAT bad, this chapter at least, but things get better later on. Lol well review please! I'd love feedback! THANK YOU!**


End file.
